This study attempts to establish the scores associated with activities of daily living as a measure of stroke outcome. This study is a component of the Pilot Stroke Data Bank Project. The influence of factors such as medical complications, age, site and type of lesion, on the stroke course and subsequent level of activities of daily living and performance and placement class of the patients will be examined at specific points in time. Each patient is expected to have a minimum of two years of follow-up.